sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
(Roleplay) The Unforgiven -Cancel-
This isn't a Free join Roleplay, you have to ask to join and I'll only have up to ten people(Not including myself). Total will be 11 if you count. The main story intro will be about Baine, but then it'll go into the past after she got a job at the cafe and we'll see where it goes from there. Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 21:53, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Rules *No Godmodding, if you even do this once. I will kick you out of the Roleplay. No warning at all. *Only one character per person. *I will only accept those that take this Roleplay seriously. Sorry, but I want this to be good. *You can be a villian, but I won't let you pop up out of nowhere without a reason. So, you will have to plan it out with me. *If we are going to have good guys and bad guys, I want it to be even between players, please. I will forever be neutral(Even through Baine is good). *I will not allow Cannon characters, I'm sorry. (This rule might be changed.) *Please take turns in replying.(At lest try.) Characters(Only up to ten players can join) 6/11 *Baine The Hedgehog ( played by Y-Tiger ) *Kyros (Played by Onup14) *Alice the cat (Played by Emi) *Reens (Played by Reens the Hedgehog) *Fire Arm (Played by Sovash100) *Voltio (Played by FroZenHyBrid) Plot(Leading up to/starting before the plot) This story will start at the future, where everyone is. Friends can be sometimes talked about, but you can only play one character, an lest your character's friend is being played by someone else. After we know where everyone is at in the future, we will all go back to the past where everyone is out of school or droped out of school(Cause Baine is 18 and she gotten out of school when she found a job at the cafe Venus was working at). And we'll go from there. Now, how the chapters will work is kinda like a checkpoint in a game. Like the first chapter, when everyone post where their character's will be. I will make the Chapter 2, but I will state when you can post in that chapter. Right now, if you are not sign up in the character list, then you can not post. Understand? '-------------------------------------------------------------------' The dawn of another day, the dusk of the last. That was what time was to Baine in her hours of sadness, happiness, loneliness and pain. Even in happy lights the darkness was her sorrow that came as it strikes dusk, nothing more. 'To believe or to not believe' was the life Baine lived, a life where fear could be around the corner or worse - death. I''n the little cottage that was a flower shop, Baine worked after leaving the cafe where her friends once gone to. Only one that stay there was Venus, which was her life job since she had no where else to go, but Yellowtiger and Daemondan... They left to find themselves something worth living for, Yellowtiger gone on advantures like she dreamed as Daemondan stay in a house writing a storm of Stories... Baine, however, as she was only 28; she worked in the flowershop that had form up near her cottage-like home, it was a very quiet place and had few costumers, if any. Baine liked it, she enjoy being around the flowers with nothing to threaten her or even bother her. But, her heart strings with the pain of many lives, many past... All going to one path, all ending with her being alone. Or, that is how she believed; how she had seen in her visions. Even trying to change the cause would only go to the same effect... 'Pointless' She had mutter once before, yet she still try; still believed she could change the future with every movement of her body. They were all puppets, even she...'' Who would have understand her pain? Who would have reached out to her and say 'I understand'? So far, no one... The tears were overpowering as Baine try not to sob at these thoughts... Could it have changed..? The unforgiven ---- Chapter 1: Where The Future stands...(Where everyone is in this Roleplay) Baine: *In a Flower shop, she was around 28 years old as she water some flowers. She frown as she stare out of the glass windows, looking at the forest...* Alice:*She walks in the flower shop looking at flowers.She was around 35 years old.She walks out of the shop to her house near the shop* Baine:*Confuse at the suddenly coming in and leaving of the feline*Hm... *She frown, she was oddly young looking(looks about 20), but a frown appear on her face as she finished watering the flowers. One of the flowers were roses.* Want me to sing to you, little ones?*she whispered to the roses, smiling.* Reens: *wanders in the shop, smelling different flowers. She is also about 35 years old, but looks younger. She notices one of the flowers is a little wilted and gathers water from a nearby sink into a ball as to drop it on the plant.* Baine:*Tenses slightly and goes to Reens* W-Wait... Y-You don't need T-Th-That much water! *she suddenly became shy* I-I'll water it... It's just... there are so many plants and only one person... *she shake her head a little*B-But, welcome. A-Are you here to buy or just looking? *She said as she gets a water can full of water and started to water the poor flowers, mutter how sorry she was in not noticing over all the other flowers.* Reens: *is startled a bit and drops the ball on a sunflower* I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone else was here. I just stopped by to take a look. I'm new in town, so this is the first place I saw that felt welcoming. Baine:*She looked up after finishing watering the flower. she stood up and gave a smile the best she could* N-Nice to meet you then. I'm Baine... *She slightly hide her face* Sorry for startling you... This flower shop just open, and it's a little outside of town, so not many people come here... The owner entrusted me to take care of the place, his off traveling. Reens: The adventureous type huh? *looks around* Judging by the state of the shop, you're doing a pretty good job. I hope I didn't scare ya with that big ball of water. Baine:You only startled me. If you give the flower too much water, it could die from drowning... *She smiles a little, but there was a hint of sadness* Your the first person I've spoken to for a long time... Reens: I dunno much about gardening, being a knight and all... Wow, really? First person? Heh. I just have a way with people or somethin'. Baine:Truly... My friends are off doing other things... *She frown at the thought*You are just the first person I've spoken to for 16 years since my friends left to find their true goals in life... Reens: 16 years... *whistles* That's a long time without a good heart-to-heart. Heh, I still remember when I was little. Hardly had anyone to talk to. Fire Arm: *Walks into the shop* Excuse me, is this a flower shop? I need need to buy a bucay for my wife and....Baine is that you? *After marring Ruza Fire Arm left Vexia to live in Möbius for a couple of years, and has left his job to his nephew Morice. He is now 27* Baine:*Was about to speak to Reens before hearing Fire Arm's voice. She seem shocked as she turn to see Fire Arm.* Fire Arm! *Her seem shocked* How long has it been since we've last seen each other!? How is Ruza? *She suddenly hide her face*Sorry for the sudden questions... Fire Arm: It's ok Baine. She's doing great and were thinking about having a family. ???: Um hello? Is this that flower shop? Oh wait... stupid question. Reens: There are no stupid questions, only not well-thought-out answers. Baine:That's good to hear Fire Arm. What is it you want? *She smiles, before glancing to the new person*W-Welcome! *She bow, before blushing a bit since she had rarely bow today*A-Are you here to buy or are you looking? ???:*a black hedgehog with a hint of gray in his fur, about the age of 30. He walks in with a slight limp.* To buy. Fires Arm: *Smiles at Baine* You haven't changed a bit. *walks towards the Roses* I would like to get some of these. Baine:*nodded to the hedeghog*Just wait a bit, okay?*she whispered to the male before going to Fire Arm and smiles*Ah, the roses. Sure! *she gently takes the pot of roses before wrapping them like a bucay without cutting the roses from their roots*I hope you don't mind it like this, Fire Arm; you know how I get about cutting flowers from their roots. *she gave a sweet smiles, before going to the hedgehog after giving Fire Arm the roses.* What is it you wanted to buy, sir? ???: Do you have tulips? Baine:*Gives a bright smile* Of course, sir. What kind of color tulips? We have pinks, reds, yellows, and even some rare colors like white, and light blue.*she seem to be enjoying herself right now.* ???: Some Whites and Light blues please. Baine:Sure thing*she goes and get some White and Light blue Tulips, wrapping them up carefully as she hums.*Here you go sir. *she hands them over to him carefully, smiling.* ???: Thank you. Baine:Your welcome Sir. *she smiles brightly, before glancing to Fire Arm and Reens... There are three people here, two at lest brought something...* ???: Whoops forgot why I came here. Thank you for the tulips, now I gotta be heading out.*he leaves* Baine:A-Alright! *She sighed to herself, before looking to Reens*Have you found something you wanted to buy? *she was smiling.* Gallery(Pictures of scences/events/or just a cover) Category:Roleplay Category:Adventure